The Visit
by AuntJackie
Summary: Randy Orton pays an injured Evan Bourne a visit...SLASH/BOURTON Dedicated to Blazing Glory!


**A/N: Dedicated to Blazing Glory! Hope you enjoy! **

**Evan's POV**

Randy sipped the drink I had given him earlier and looked around. He then took a deep breath. "So, Evan...How's it hanging these days?"

Finally; a question I could handle. I could try to relax now and not have to wonder what Randy Orton, the man who had made it clear our one night would lead to nothing more if I wasn't going to be around for close to a year, was doing in my small St. Louis home. The shock of seeing him standing in my doorway on one of his rare days off was slowly fading but a small sense of nervousness remained. Randy had always been able to make me nervous. From the first moment he set his cold, blue eyes on me, I was done. Being able to work a couple matches with him had been amazing. Being told by him that he wanted to spend more time with me had been astounding. Winding up in bed with him, though, had been a dream come true; one that had been taken away far too quickly.

Randy looked around the room again. I snapped out of my daze and shrugged, looking down at my foot. "How's yours been hanging, Randy?" I asked.

"I asked you first." He said.

I sighed and shrugged once more. "It's hanging. I'm just taking it one day at a time. Little bit of rest and a little bit of therapy and I'll be fine."

Randy nodded. "Been having any fun lately?"

I smiled and took a sip of my own drink. "Besides therapy and sleeping the day away?" I laughed and shook my head. "Been spending some time with my brother, traveling some…waiting for some of you guys to come visit me; especially you."

Randy smiled and set his drink down. "Sorry it took me so long. Had to finish up some stuff," He looked up to the second landing of my house then tilted his head for me to follow. I nodded and said nothing. looked over and saw a bulge already building in Randy's pants. It matched my own.

I followed Randy to my room. He walked the layout of my house like it was his own and a part of me felt a sense of pride in that he remembered. He unlocked the bedroom door and I went in first and heard him close the door behind us. Before I could turn around I felt his arms slip around my waist from behind. His breath tickled my neck, which I tilted to the side to receive the kiss he placed there then pulled me close to his body.

The bulge in his pants that I had glimpsed downstairs pushed into the backside of my own jeans. I reached one hand behind me and grasped his hip to pull him closer into my buttocks as he continued to plant another kiss on my neck. He lowered his hand to my own bulge. It felt good having his strong hand cup my manhood again and I melted into him.

He started to grind his crotch into me. I pressed my ass briefly against him then turned to face him just inches from his blue eyes, his soft lips and chiseled face. It was the same I remembered in the months since I'd seen him last in person. I never looked at a man in the way I saw Randy.

We searched each other's eyes. His strong hands wrapped further around my waist. One hand rested on the small of my back, the other on the cheek of my ass. I draped my arms over his shoulders, touched his face then ran my fingers through his short hair. The distance soon began to close between our lips. Our breath mingled and then it happened all over again. Our lips met and it was as if time had stood still for five years and we were in an empty arena locker room again.

One moment our lips were pressed against the other, our tongues twirling around and round in a forbidden dance of lust. Then the next moment we were frantically striping off our clothes in between kisses.

When our lips parted to catch our breath I realized we had torn the clothes from each other and they were scattered about on the floor in disarray. We couldn't have been in that bedroom for more than a couple of minutes but we were naked. I rested my hands on his shoulders as we breathed deeply. My eyes traveled over his body. His pecs rose from his chest then narrowed toward rippling muscles that formed a washboard over his abdomen. His ass and thighs were toned and as beautiful as I remembered. But what I desired most was the firm cock, which towered in front of it all.

Upon seeing Randy's cock, I slowly sank to my knees. My hands drifted down his back, past his waist and settled on each cheek of his tight ass as my knees rested on the carpeted floor. The tip of Randy's cock glistened and I kissed it. It was sweet and sticky. I sucked gently hoping for more.

Randy moaned softly as I stroked it, and then guided it toward my lips. The smooth head of his cock met my lips then glided over the rim. Slowly I sucked his shaft over my tongue and began to suck and lick hungrily. Randy moaned louder above me. I sucked and licked his cock as my knees ground into the soft carpet. Randy slowly rocked his hips toward my lips. I could feel his buttocks tense with each gentle sway as he slowly fucked my mouth. Occasionally, I would stop long enough to suck his balls, which were slowly tensing as they dangled between his legs. It was during one of those moments that Randy pulled me back to my feet to kiss me.

"Damn, I had forgotten how good that felt." Randy said. His words were breathless.

"Me too." I said and kissed him deeply.

Randy soon pushed me onto the bed. I got comfortable in the middle of the mattress and watched Randy's eyes travel over my naked body as he stood at the foot of the bed watching me settle into place on my back. He stroked his cock a few times then crawled between my legs and started to suck my own throbbing shaft. His mouth was warm as the wetness from within his lips engulfed me. I ran my fingers through his hair and lifted my hips to meet his sucking motion and the slow bob of his head. I then tossed my own head back and looked at the ceiling as my mind began to swim.

I couldn't help but wonder how long I could last. The rush of feelings to my brain was overwhelming. My breath grew shorter and my heart raced. I looked down as Randy continued to slide his lips over the shaft of my cock.; in and out, slippery from his saliva.

"Randy." I finally uttered.

I heard a moan in return.

"Randy." I said again.

Randy lifted his face from my groin and looked up at me. I didn't want him to stop but the brief respite was actually a welcome relief nonetheless. He continued to slowly stroke my cock.

"You okay, Ev?"

"No. It's too much, Ran," I asked.

Randy didn't answer at first. He just kissed his way up my abdomen stopping briefly to suck my nipples. After a few tentatively licks and sucks to my nipples, he then slid fully on top of me until we were face to face, our cocks and flesh pressing against each other.

"Do you really want me to stop? I will if you say the word," He said.

I shook my head and ran my hand across his cheek. "No. We've already come this far,"

"I was kind of hoping we'd get this far." Randy said as I reached over and opened the nightstand drawer then dropped a tube of love oil on the bed beside us. I looked into his eyes and saw my reflection. He leaned closer and we kissed lightly. My tongue flickered out to meet his lips. Our chests rose and fell rhythmically as our breathing deepened. My asshole actually quivered with anticipation and I felt our cocks twitch against the other.

"It's been so long." Randy finally whispered. I brushed his cheek with my hand then ran my fingers through his stubbly hair again.

"Too long." I said, my voice barely audible.

"I've dreamed about us every day since you left." He rubbed his hand across my chest.

"You missed me?"

"So fucking much. We didn't get to finish what we started,"

"But…all this time…You've never thought of fucking someone else?"

"Never. You?"

"Are you kidding? There's no way I could fuck anyone else." I said.

Randy smiled and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around my lover and plunged my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues found each other and they swirled round and round. I slowly slid my hand down his back until I found the cheek of his ass. I squeezed the firm mound and he pushed his pelvis against my cock. I responded by spreading my legs slightly as he slowly dry humped my groin.

Our kiss grew deeper. Randy moaned softly into my mouth. I sensed him reaching for the lube on the bed and felt him shift his body to one side. I heard a click as he flipped open the tube and squirted a glob on his fingers as we continued to kiss. He broke off our kiss and then shifted more to one side and lowered his arm. His hand glistened with lube on his fingertips. I saw it disappear between my legs.

The lube was cool as it squished against my entrance. Our eyes met and lustful smiles spread across our face. Randy pushed a slick finger against my asshole. I relaxed and spread my legs slightly until my sphincter relented, my pelvis tingling with excitement.

He finger fucked me slowly until my ass was well relaxed and lubed. He sucked my nipple teasingly then kissed me again. My heart beat faster and my breathing quickened. We teased each other with our lips, very light touches and gentle flicks of tongues.

"Randy." I whispered onto his lips.

"Evan." He said.

"Fuck me."

Time seemed to slow down at that point. Randy slid between my legs and knelt there long enough to squirt lube on his throbbing cock. I spread my legs further in order to fully expose myself to him and raised my hips slightly in anticipation for what came next as he prepared to replace his finger with his cock.

Randy grasped his taunt cock. He positioned the head against my puckered asshole. I held my breath briefly and relaxed. I could feel my ass quiver. He applied pressure. His flesh melded against mine. I relaxed more as he pushed his pelvis forward slightly and I raised mine to meet his.

Then I felt it. It was a familiar sensation that I hadn't felt in a long time. It was the smooth glide of the head of Randy's cock that gradually pried open my ass and ever so slowly inched its way into me. I gasped slightly and tossed my head back. My mind reeled as the room seemed to momentarily spin. Randy was inside me and I felt as if my chest would explode. At that moment I gave myself to him all over again. I spread my legs as far as I could manage and grasp the sides of the bed sheets. Randy slowly rocked forward and the shaft of his cock glided into me like a snake slithering into a hole. Deeper and deeper, he fed his cock. I wanted more, as much as he could give. He continued for what seemed an eternity, as I felt fuller and fuller, filling me fully.

I looked up. He propped himself up with his arms. His biceps strained over me and sweat began to bead on his massive chiseled chest. My cock bobbed below his rippled abdomen and his narrow waist slowly glided back and forth between my thighs as we began to fuck. Randy's cock slid in and out, then back in again. I lifted my ass to meet each stroke. My own cock throbbed. The room filled with the sound of the growing groans that Randy and I emitted.

Randy's stroked lengthened with my legs spread wide to accept him. My ass quivered. My cock bobbed between us. Randy began to moan louder and my ass squeezed and sucked at his cock. Over and over I impaled myself onto his shaft as he drilled deeper and deeper into me.

"Fuck me, Randy."

"I want you, Evan."

"Cum inside of me, Randy. Cum in me."

"I'm about to cum, baby."

"So am I! God, you feel so good. Just fuck me." My cock tingled.

"Evan?" Randy's words were almost breathless.

"What, Randy? Don't stop." My body started to shudder uncontrollably.

"I love you, Evan."

"Oh, fuck, Randy." I nearly screamed the words. My cock twitched then burned. Randy grunted. The sounds were guttural and animalistic. His strokes became purposeful and his hips jerked toward my ass. I fully accepted his flesh with each stroke. The room echoed groans and grunts.

Randy's body stiffened. His hips jerked involuntarily. Then I felt it as well. Blissful relief. My body tingled, my thighs trembled and my ass clenched Randy's cock tightly. Streams of pearly fluid spurted from my cock; which twitched as involuntary as the spasms of Randy's hips. I grasped the shaft of my cock and began to jack myself off in order to squeeze every drop of orgasm I could from the depths of my loins. I lifted my hips high into the air as I vigorously stroked my shaft. My asshole relaxed somewhat and Randy began to slip even more easily within my sphincter as he filled me with cum of his own that now oozed out with each stroke. He then collapsed into my arms and we lay there; breathless.

I don't know how long we lay there. It took a while for our hearts to slow down and our breathing to become regular. Randy's cock slowly slipped from inside me. I didn't want it to though; he could have stayed inside me forever, for all I cared. I felt a sense of emptiness and wanted him to fill me again. Before long he lifted himself just enough off of me so that we were face to face. Our lips met and he kissed me softly, softer than anyone else had ever kissed me.

"Did you mean it?" I asked.

"Mean, what?" Randy said.

"What you said. Was it just because you were about to cum?"

"That I love you?"

"Yes. Was it something you just say when you're having an orgasm."

"What do you think?"

"You never said that months ago when we were fucking." I said.

Randy didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Randy, I..." He stopped me by putting a finger over my lips.

"Evan. Listen to me before you say anything. I'm not experimenting with something new, if that's what you're thinking. I just have this overwhelming desire..."

"...to be more intimate and settle down?" I finished for him.

"Exactly. If there was someway I could be even **more **intimate with you, I would. I can't get enough of you. I've decided. I love you, Evan and not just because I'm cumming but..."

"You love me?"

"You're going to hate me for saying that, aren't you? I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you got hurt and had to leave and I'm sorry I stayed away for so long...our first time back together and I just ruined it..."

I kissed him. Our tongues swirled. The kiss was deep. When our lips parted I looked into his eyes. "Randy. I feel the same way. I love you too. I always have."

"You mean…it doesn't scare you off?"

"Why would it?"

"You know the people we work with; they're gonna talk. They're gonna say things about us as a couple; things I don't want you to have to hear."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't give two shits. Let them say and think all they want. We know the truth. We'll figure it out, Randy."

"You mean it? You really think we can? You feel the same way?"

I rolled Randy off of me and onto his back. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes...absolutely. I love you, Evan."

"Then shut up. We'll figure it out together."

**A/N: REVIEW!**


End file.
